This disclosure relates generally to casting a component and, more particularly, to casting using metal powder.
Conventional casting techniques involve heating a metal to form liquid metal, and then moving the liquid metal into a mold cavity. The liquid metal cools and hardens within the mold cavity to form a cast component.
There are several problems with conventional casting techniques. As an example, completely filling the mold cavity with liquid metal is difficult, especially when casting components having relatively complex geometries. Incomplete fills may result in undesirable voids and weak areas in the cast component.